


Reunited

by revengeofskywalker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: 501st Legion - Freeform, ARC Trooper CT-5597 | Jesse, Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ahsoka Tano comes back, Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Anakin and Ahsoka hug each other, CT-6116 | Kix is a Good Bro, Gen, Mentioned Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mentioned Padmé Amidala, Pre-Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 7, The Resolute, happy moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28893243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengeofskywalker/pseuds/revengeofskywalker
Summary: ahsoka tano is coming back and she’s going to meet everyone on the resolute.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> !! NOT A SHIP ONE SHOT !!
> 
> i wrote everything in lowercase, sorry about that.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: english is not my first language, sorry for any possible error. please be kind!

“she’s coming back!” jesse was running towards rex and cody, occupied in a conversation about the previous briefing. 

“what?” rex turned around and gave him a confused look. “ahsoka tano is coming back, a transport is taking her on the resolute!” cody laughed about jesse’s excitement, but rex... well, captain rex was frozen. his helmet hit the floor and he looked at jesse but wasn’t really looking at him.

hit by the memories, he stayed still for a moment or so. when general skywalker told him ahsoka won’t take part to the missions anymore, when he had to be extremely careful with everything because anakin lost himself for a while, always zoning out so easily. 

but she was coming back! they would reunite after all.

“rex, are you alright?” cody’s voice brought him back to reality. “ehm, yes. i’m fine.” he nodded, then retrieved his helmet on the floor.

“then what are you waiting for?! we must inform the general, rex.” cody agreed with jesse, looking at rex. “you must go and talk with general skywalker, i have some business to do anyway.” he scrolled his shoulder, then waved goodbye to the two clones in front of him. “don’t cry too much!” he screamed at rex, laughing.

–

“what? where.. when?” he suddenly got up, his expression changed from an indifferent expression to a surprised one. “how do you know?” anakin looked rex directly into his eyes, being sure if he wasn’t lying or something. “jesse came running to tell me about her return, we thought i-it would be right to inform you too, general.” rex was nervous but tried to hide it the best he could. 

“well, we must reach the hangar bay and... wait.” he said, a deep breath escaped his mouth.

ahsoka was coming back. snips was coming back. 

“let’s go, rex.” he came back to reality and with his captain, he reached the hangar bay of the resolute. there they met jesse and kix, that called and organised the rest of the 501st in three rows. 

a transport was approaching anakin’s star destroyer and he watched as it carefully landed inside the hangar and then looked at the opening spacecraft hatch. 

“what if she’s angry?” anakin muttered to himself, starting to feel nervous. “why?” rex asked, without moving his sight from the ship. “i don’t know, maybe because i couldn’t look for her.” he answered, fidgeting with his fingers. “she’s not angry, she knows your, our duties.” rex was reassuring his general, as he did many times before. 

and there she was. ahsoka tano. the former padawan of jedi knight anakin skywalker. of course she had grown up, but to anakin and rex she always seemed young and small as usual, but still strong and reckless.

the clones stopped talking and fixed their posture, doing the salute as they used up until a year ago. rex did the same, trying to hold his composure. anakin was trying to hide all his emotions, keeping a serious expression. 

“hello master.” she said once she reached them. a little smile showed up on her face at the sight of the 501st greeting her, then she looked at rex and anakin, getting closer to them. 

“a-ahsoka, how are you? it’s been a long time, you alright?” anakin started talking, looking at her face expression. “yes, i’m alright.” she nodded, smiling at him. “amazing, general.” rex got into the conversation, getting ahsoka’s full attention. “i’m happy that you all are okay, i’ve missed this.” she said, looking at anakin now. 

“uhm, we need to talk. i wanna know everything about this year, we have been so worried about you ahsoka.” anakin was about to give her a hug, but stopped and tried to recompose himself. he cleared his throat and gave rex a look.

rex nodded and give a sign to the rest of the clones, that slowly came back to whatever they were doing and rex decided to leave ahsoka and anakin for a while. 

together they reached the bridge and watched out the infinite stars around the ship. 

“i’ve missed you, anakin.” ahsoka looked at him, she noticed his expression changing. “i know i left the order, and you, but i felt that was the right thing to do.” she murmured, getting a bit closer to him.

“the order is not perfect, i know, but–” she stopped him, shaking her head. “anakin, please be careful. there is something bigger behind this, you can always count on me and master kenobi.” she talked in a calmly manner, looking at his face. “and on senator amidala, of course.” she added, smiling a bit. 

“i’m not sure i understand, but i’ll try be careful.” anakin was confused about her words, but he couldn’t really stop to think about it at the moment. he was with her again, he couldn’t waste time on useless matters. 

“it’s strange seeing you with long hair, but i like it.” she changed subject, laughing a bit. “same for your outfit, snips.” he gave her a look, laughing too. “i see you haven’t changed... skyguy.” she smiled, enjoying this moment more than everything. 

there was a moment of silent between the two of them, they just looked at each other’s face. then, anakin took courage and took a deep breath. he leaned towards her and hugged her closer. ahsoka immediately hugged him back, craving for that hug.

they were happy now, reunited. snips and skyguy were back together again, ready to work for the republic, but most important: they were here to each other as if nothing ever changed.


End file.
